regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Akuban Knights: Episode 18
Recap Saturday, 4th August, 1511 Assassination of Lord Gildarien in Sairo has taken place. Maya returns to the family who are in the Hakuna Matata tavern. Bud is surprised the job is done, since Maya just told him she would scout it out. The Akuban Knights decide to leave Sairo that day, and they head out south back towards Pike's Point. Monday, 6th August, 1511 The Akuban Knights encounter some Gil'daaren solders, members of the Western Block. Their water barrel has broken and they want to buy some water from The Akuban Knights. Budariousz gifts half a barrel of water to the solders, and gives a speech about how even in a civil war, they should all remember they are all Akuban. ]] Wednesday, 8th August, 1511 The Akuban Knights reach Pike's Point. The guards on the gate let them go in after they identify themselves. The party go to the town hall to report in to Soladad Abodad, with Maya taking point. In the office with Soladad Abodad is Yassi. Yassi was discovered in Yetel, but was deemed useful to the Eastern Block, so they sent her to Pike's Point so she can do a mission. Soladad Abodad says they want Yassi to go on a diplomatic mission to Wikkthronrarenta, the Capital of Drekis. The fact that Akuba failed to deliver the weapons to Mistrya and that the Scoria is helping the Mistryan in the war as made the Eastern Block concerned that Mistyra will attack Akuba in reprisal. They want to contact with Drekis and get aid. Soladad Abodad wants the Akuban Knights to escort Yassi on this mission. The Akuban Knights agree publically, but only to get Yassi away from Soladad Abodad. The Akuban Knights, keeping the pretence of being Mercenaries, ask for payment for their previous mission (144 gold) and the next one (25 gold). They are taken to their old estate in Pike's Point, the Haraziem Estate. They are told they can loot valuables to cover their costs. Budarious want to take his childhood hobby horse, and Maya reluctantly agrees. Maya finds a stash of poisons she hid in her old bedroom. Sami puts a mark of recall on the back of a painting. Sara goes though all the rooms touching items to pick up old good memories before completing her set of gold rings on her hand. Some solders escorting The Akuban Knights around find a painting of King Haraziem and mock the late monarch. Level up Party level up to level 5 Sara +2 HP (28 Max HP) Maya +4 HP (24 Max HP) Sami +6 HP +9 MP (23 Max HP & 42 Max MP) Budariousz +7 HP (37 Max HP) Wednesday, 8th August, 1511 (continued) The Akuban Knights take with Yassi to a tavern called "The Krack-Inn". She tells them how she was spotted in the library, then the Eastern Block decided she was more valuable as an asset than a prisoner. Maya and Sami are reluctant to leave Drekis in the middle of the Civil War, but Yassi points out they aren't in a position to end the Civil War at the moment. Sara is concerned about the whole royal family travelling overseas again. Bud talks about The Unforeseen War and how it was Akuba who started the feud between Drekis and Akuba many years ago. They should go and make peace with Drekis and make amends. The Akuban Knights decide they will do the mission for real. Yassi, Bud and Maya speak Drekissian, Sara and Sami speak Common (Eridonian) but not Drekissian. They decide to takes a long way around the Draken Ridge and avoid the Red Desert. They will go to Yetel, then south though the Free Lands down to Bridge Gate, then on to Wikkthronrarenta. Sara and Maya go to the baths in town to rest before their trip. They gossip for a bit and Sara talks about the power she feels when she gives life back to someone and pushes Voraci away. Later when alone, Maya goes to visit a temeple of Voraci. There is a cleric inside in black robes with white trim, carrying a decorative spear. Maya asks how the goddess feels about assassinations. The cleric explains that everyone has their time of death and they die when they are meant to, even if they are assassinated. Maya thanks the cleric for her counsel. The death cleric touches Maya on her forehead, giving a Maya a feeling of cold on the outside but warm on the inside. The cleric explains she cast Know Lifespan, and says that Maya isn't due to die soon. Maya meets up with Sara and Sara thinks she smells something odd. That evening the party is in their tavern and Bud excuses himself for the night and heads out into the streets. Maya is curious and tells Maya she will spy on Bud to see where he is going. Bud walks down the dark streets and finds a drunk to find a place where he can find some fun to have with ladies. Bud is given the name of an establishment "The Lusty Leopard" by the Drunk, and the Bud offers to pay for the Drunk to have fun as well, and the head over to the brothel. The brothel is too low class for Bud, so he gives the Drunk a gold coin to have fun, and goes instead to "The Red Door" at the west side of town. Maya follows Bud as he goes to buy some roses, chocolate and wine. At the Red Door, the Matron of the House, Cassandra, welcomes Bud inside. Bud chooses someone that most resembles Lady Arina. Maya finds it all creepy and leaves and gossips with Sara about it. Thusday, 9th August, 1511 Bud returns back to the rest of the family in the morning. Bud is happy and tries to hug Maya, calling her his 2nd Favourite Sister. Maya reminds him that she doesn't like being hugged, and avoids it. After breakfast, the Akuban Knights set out from Pike's Point with Yassi on their camels and horses. North of Pike's Point in the White Desert, they come across a group of skeletons, 1 horse, 2 people and a wagon. The wagon was carrying cloth, but nothing expensive looking. Friday, 9th August, 1511 At the end of the day the party leave the White Desert and enter the Quazarian Steppes. Bud and Yassi talk about the goal of the negotiations, which is to help prevent Scoria coming to Akuba. As they travel, Sami fails to learn a spells Beacon & Clairvoyance (Divination version) however he manages to learn Mount. ]] Thursday, 16th August. 1511 The Akuban Knights arrive in Yetel in the afternoon. The party go to the Sha'zhar Library and find Jane, who had been worried about Yassi since the Eastern Block discovered her. Maya says that Jane can travel with them for now on. Friday, 17th August. 1511 Bud goes to the blacksmith and picks up the masterwork Cestus he ordered in Episode 14. In the library Sami speaks with Seb Sha’zhar to get some transcribed copy of new spells so he can learn them while on the road. The spells Sami gets copies of are Minor Gateway, Missile Shield, Personal Shield, Translate, Water Breathing and Clairvoyance (Conjuration Version). The transcribed spells will be ready on the 18th. Sara visits the General Temple in town and speaks with Cleric of Martha, Sparkle Questari. Sparkle thanks Sara for helping save her family members in Pike's Point. Sara tells Sparkle she'll be gone for a while. Sparkle gives Sara a small purse that looks like it can only hold maybe 10 coins. The purse is made of a dark blue leather, the draw strings are made of snake scales bound into thread. Sparkle says it is a small Almost-Bottomless Bag, with a small opening that only can store small objects. Sara thanks Sparkle with a hug, and asks her to pray for her. Bud visits Sami and asks how it is going, and Sami doesn't know, and feels lost in how much has changed, and finds it hard to find a way to make peace for the land. Sami would prefer his old life of book learning and staying home, but is willing to give it up for the good of all Akuba. Bud advises Sami to help himself in order to help others. Bud gives his Cestus to Sami and asks him to make them magical. Sami says he will research into it. Bud and Sami go out for drinks and Bud invites him to the "Gateway to Heaven" Brothel. Bud goes for his preference again, and Sami goes for a slim frame akuban man with fake glasses on. Saturday, 18th August. 1511 The Akuban Knights leave Yetel. The party swap out their camels for a horses, which will me less conspicuous outside of Akuba. The day passes uneventfully as the head south down the Hogwin Plains. Yassi warns the group about the elves not liking trespassers, and that their rangers have been doing it for 500 years so probably are the level cap for elven rangers. The party decide to be polite if they encounter any elves. ]] Monday, 20th August. 1511 North-East of Roxsis, near the Doran River, Sami notices a large winged shape in the sky. Sami shouts an alarm as a Wyvern lands in front of the Akuban Knights. Category:Akuban Knights Episodes